Encounter in the Killing Fields
by Eric Bloodstone
Summary: When Buffy ran away after sending Angel to Hell What might have happened?She meets a VERY famous person!Complete


What might have happened when BUffy ran away after sending Angel to hell?  
An imaginary story - maybe!  
  
  
Buffy came awake suddenly. Men were tying her up - perhaps sleeping in the park in KC had not been the brightest thing to do, but she had been past carrying and had counted on slayer strength to see her through. A gang of six laughing teens gloated over her. Some wanted to sell her, others wanted her sexually. Buffy felt fear replace the numbness, She strained against the bonds and they laughed at her in the dark.  
  
Then there was a crunch like a water melon falling ten stores to the ground and a head crumbled.  
  
"What the f -" another said before unseen arms wrapped around his waist and snapped his back like a twig. Another's head twisted impossibly and his neck snapped. The three survivors - predators turned into prey. A low laugh came out of the darkness and their blood chilled. They started to run, but it was too late someone or something was waiting for that. Buffy heard their death rattle and someone or something strangled the three.  
  
She felt fear. What had saved her and for what fate? She felt strong hands on her bonds and between the two of them they snapped - like the neck of the third man.  
  
"Come with me, Buffy" said a cultured male voice.  
  
"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME? WHAT DO YOU WANT?"  
  
"Later - at my room. What's wrong" - the voice held amusement - "I thought you were too numb to feel anything - too filled with self-pity to feel fear?"  
  
Buffy wanted to kick his ass, but she followed. The eager curiosity that was a part of her flickered into life. "Are you a demon?"   
  
He laughed. " No, I was born of man and woman and still have my own soul - worse luck - Though I admit I have been called demon and worse - haven't you?"  
  
Buffy was surprised and nodded. They went into a great hotel. She looked at her rescuer - he was a large, powerfully built man who moved with some familiar way - then it stuck her - he moved as she moved when she hunted - this man was a hunter. Her scruffy appearance drew a few stares but not many as people are used to scruffy teens. The man picked up the phone and ordered a large steak ( rare) and all the fixings for her and wine for himself - Chat. Latour 55.  
  
"I know you are hungry."  
  
She nodded." You must be rich - even I know how much that wine must cost - I used to watch Northern exposure when I was a kid."  
  
"I am filthy rich" he said cheerfully. He opened a closet full of clothes. They were her size and style. "Why don't you shower and change ? The food will arrive and we will talk with the meal. "  
  
The thought of a hot shower and clean clothes was like a magnet. Soon she was dressed in expensive clothes from Sax and wolfing down the rare steak while the man slipped the great wine appreciatively. "Want a taste?"  
  
Buffy nodded with a full mouth. He pour some into another glass. "Its very good!" She said  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Who are you - why did you rescue me?"  
  
He sat back." In good time. First, let me say Buffy that running away - is uselessly in your case as it was in my own. The only thing you can't escape is yourself. Have you gotten away from yourself, yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Nor will you will. The key here, my child is not to run from our selves but to realize what we are and accept out natures. As the old eater of much spinach said " I am what I am and that's all that I am.' You are not a nice person Buffy, but that doesn't matter - there are plenty of nice people - the cemeteries are full of them all over the world. No you're not a nice person at all. You not an evil person either. Your looks have deceived even you. You look so cute and cuddly - its an effective camouflage. I think Miss Calender was the only one who had a glimpse of your real nature. You must accept your nature, Buffy. I have - it was not easy - long I struggled against the name people labeled me with until I realised - in a way it was an honor - I accepted my destiny - as you must accept yours. "  
  
"I sent my boyfriend, my lover to hell!?"  
  
He grinned. " Nobodies perfect. Besides, His soul was damned already, Buffy."  
  
"That's not true! " she sprang to her feet. Her eyes flashing fire.  
  
"You know is true, Buffy. Let me tell you a truth that those pompous asses the watches grope for - no one becomes a vampire unwillingly. No one. God gives us all free will, Buffy. At the moment of death the demon asks - do want to live even though you damn herself and become like me. Some say yes, some say no! Angel said yes!"  
  
"It's not true!"  
  
"You know it is - now else did he regain his soul? If his soul was in heaven do you think that pathetic little Gypsy spell could have recalled it?" he laughed sardonically, with a long life time of cynicism.  
  
Buffy started crying " It's not true!"  
  
He nodded. "Denial will not change matters. All the spell did was to give his human soul the upper hand over the demon's - they lived side by side in his body. Angel knew it - why do you think he felt so guilty. If he hadn't been in the body all along why would he feel so guilty? It's much like the owner of a car - if someone steals it and kill someone the owner fells bad but not guilty - he didn't do it - the car did when he wasn't in it."  
  
Buffy took a swing at him. He smiled and with speed equal to her own dodged.  
  
"But angel is not important. You are. Think back - you were playing at night in LA you were five years old. A child molester came up and tried to grab your friend. What did you do? "  
  
"I don't remember!"  
  
"Of course you do." He touched her head -"Remember."  
  
"I picked up a bat broke it and stabbed him to the heart. My parents couldn't believe I did it - they thought it was someone else who didn't want to get involved, but had saved two kids."  
  
He nodded smiling. "What have you done since - how many Vampires have you killed Buffy?"  
  
"Over a hundred I guess - maybe two hndred - I kinda lost count."  
  
"You lost count." He said slowly "You lost count. Why - because it was as natural to you as breathing! Why? Because it is your nature Buffy - you are a killer. Not a scholar - or bus driver or lawyer - you are a killer. What do even the watchers call you isn't it the SLayer. Isn't slayer just a nicer way of saying Killer? It is your nature. I know it well. Go back to the Hell Mouth - your mother needs you - and your friends and the town desperately need you. They need you to do your thing - they need you to kill and keep on killing. You have a lot of killing to do yet Buffy an awful lot of killing." He handed her an air line ticket first class and an envelope. Buffy's eued opened wide. there was ten thousand dollars inside. She looked up.  
  
" Can I keep the clothes?" she guestured at the closet "and what about the police and that jerk Synder?"  
  
"Oh, I broke Synder's neck two days ago and when I showed his body to the city fathers they agreed to let you alone as I explained to them what a civic assent you were - in fact they have agreed to subsidize you indirectly by buying more of your mother's art."  
  
"How did you do this?"  
  
"I reasoned with them!" he said with a cruel killer's smile. " We are kindred Buffy - I knew that when you were born. We are blood related you see."  
  
"You're a killer, too?"  
  
"Yes, like you I struggled for a while against my nature and like you it was useless. Come my daughter and I'll take you to the air port."  
  
"Am I your daughter?"  
  
"In a way - in a way."  
  
"You haven't told me your name" said Buffy looking searching at him.   
  
"So I haven't."  
  
"Well what is it?"  
  
"Cain." 


End file.
